In recent years, techniques for designing low-power chips have been continuously developed, which facilitate in reducing power consumption, so as to extend battery lifetime of mobile devices. For instance, a normally-off computing technique is a technique for reducing power consumption. The normally-off computing function can achieve reduction of power consumption by means of power-gating and memory devices including a non-volatile part. However, currently available hardware lacks capability of supporting the normally-off computing function.